


Somebody Come Get Him

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Social Media, TikTok, slight dirty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: It really came as no surprise to him or the rest of his crew when he was the last to hear about an app called Tiktok. Apparently, it was all the rage these days with adults and children alike using the platform to promote everything from cosplay and art to singing to animal accounts to scary stories.OrBuck gets Tiktok and 5 times Eddie watches his video and pines, and the 1 time he does something about it
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696384
Comments: 49
Kudos: 959





	Somebody Come Get Him

Despite being the youngest member of the team, Buck discovered that he was always the last to know about current popular trends outside of his interests in music, films and the occasional documentaries Netflix encouraged him to binge.

His social media was even weaker than his knowledge of most popular culture. An abandoned Facebook account that he mainly kept so he could have access to messenger and his friends from around the globe. An Instagram account that was moderately active with pictures of his workouts, goofy pics of him and the crew and often, the Diaz men. He had a long lost Twitter account from his teenage years wandering around the web, password forgotten and name obscure enough that none of his friends had found his old whiney teenage angst tweets.

It really came as no surprise to him or the rest of his crew when he was the last to hear about an app called Tiktok. Apparently, it was all the rage these days with adults and children alike using the platform to promote everything from cosplay and art to singing to animal accounts to scary stories.

Buck had remained blissfully ignorant of the addictive app with its video challenges, dances and hilarious comedians in the making until a day in late March.

Eddie had been called into cover a shift he owed one of the shift-crews. They had taken his for a week when Christopher had caught a nasty flu and Carla was out of the state visiting family. Jensen had taken a bad fall on a call the day before, leaving her too tender and bruised to work her next shift on Eddie’s off day. Ever the team player, Eddie had stepped in, leaving Buck to spend the day with his favourite little man.

They had exhausted themselves at the park near Buck’s complex, spending the beautiful sunny morning on the swings. Christopher’s bright laughter chasing away nightmares that lingered too fresh in his mind as he twisted the chains of the swing, letting spin Christopher gently. Next had been a quick stop for ice cream and pinkie promises not to tell Eddie about the four scoops they had each indulged in.

They had returned to his apartment, bellies full and muscles tired. Their eyes watering from laughter over a joke Chris had heard in school and told Buck.

It was after they settled on the sofa, Buk closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths to ease the slight pull in his bad leg, that he was first introduced to Tiktok.

Christopher had always been a smart kid; his awareness of others was astounding for his age. He had seen the slight limp in Buck’s gait as they walked down the hallway to his apartment, the pinch between his eyebrows as he settled heavily into the soft cushion, his hand absently rubbing at the space under his knee where a ladder truck had once pinned him to the ground. Adding two and two together, he decided Buck needed a bit of a break and maybe something to make him laugh. As quietly as he could, he had reached into the bag his father had left on the end table by Buck’s couch, pulling out his iPad.

‘Hey Bucky’, Chris smiled, moving to lay his head against his arm, gazing up at him.

‘Yeah Superman?’, Buck opened his eyes, hand moving unconsciously to ruffle Chris’s soft curls, playing with them gently. Chris was holding his iPad in his hands, resting it against his knees he had pulled onto the couch.

‘Wanna…wanna see something funny?’, Chris asked, pointing to an app on the screen. Buck could make out the name Tiktok, wondering what could be funny about a clock named square on an iPad but nodded anyway, knowing that if whatever Chris was about to show him made the kid smile, he’d happily sit there for hours.

‘Take it away buddy’, Buck encouraged him, eyes fixed on the screen as Chris opened the app. The boy quickly swiped into what looked like an account page for him, clicking on a heart making small video icons appear. He seemed to scroll for a second before finding what one he wanted and clicking play.

Buck watched as the video opened and started playing. A young man appeared in a denim jacket, smiling mischievously at the camera, another guy was working on his laptop beside where he stood. The called his friend, Ethan, making him look up from his work before smashing an egg that had been in his hand off his forehead. His friend looked it astonishment as he explained it was a rubber egg, bouncing it off the tabletop before handing it to the friend, encouraging him to do the same. Ethan didn’t think twice before smacking the egg to his forehead only for it to exploded all over him and the laptop while the guy in the denim jacket laughed.

Buck couldn’t help the startled laugh he let out, the video was actually pretty funny, bordering on the pranks that him and Chim played on each other during slow shifts at the firehouse.

Chris was beaming up at him while the video replayed on a loop, the shocked expression on Ethan’s face only making Buck laugh harder each time. Chris quickly followed the name of who Buck assumed was the creator before showing him more videos.

Two hours later found Eddie returning from his shift, expecting to see Buck and Chris building Lego’s from the stash they kept at Bucks apartment or eating pizza while binging Marvel and Disney movies. What he didn’t expect to find was his son and Buck glued to Buck’s phone, giggling at what appeared to be a video of a teenager wrapped in a blanket with tacos on it, sitting on a roof arguing with his brother who was inside.

He also didn’t expect Christopher to proudly declare over dinner that he had shown Buck how to use Tiktok and helped him create an account.

1.

It wasn’t until hours later, when Buck and Christopher were asleep, curled up together on the couch with Captain Marvel playing in the background that Eddie realised just what Buck getting a Tiktok account meant.

He was leaning back against the island in Buck’s kitchen, beer held loosely in one hand as he watched the two boys asleep on the couch. Buck had wrapped himself and Christopher in his fluffiest blanket, a Star Wars one he had bought specially for Chris when he started getting into the animated series. His son’s glasses were perched on Buck’s head, the younger man having moved them when Chris had succumbed to the excitement of the day.

Eddie hid his smile behind the rim of the bottle, using the familiar bitter taste of the beer to wash away the emotions rising within his chest. As much as he wanted to wrap both his son and Buck in his arms and protect them, Buck wasn’t his. Eddie struggled with that reminder every time a bystander or victim slid their phone number into Buck’s hand on call or at the firehouse.

Before he could get lost in the thought of Buck finding some beautiful, free-spirited yet independent woman that matched his sunshine energy and beautiful heart, his phone buzzed in his hand.

‘You need to see what me and Denny just found on Tiktok!! You’re going to love it!!’. It wasn’t an unusual text to receive from Hen since Denny and Chris were Tiktok addicted. Eddie placed the beer on the counter, clicking into the message Hen had sent, waiting as a new link to a Tiktok account came in.

The link opened the app on his phone once he clicked into it. The username of the account read LAFD-DisasterBoy and the profile pic was a goofy close up of Buck. His big blue eyes alight with laughter, birthmark visible and hair ruffled, a grin on his face. The account only had one video and Eddie couldn’t help shaking his head with an amused huff. He glanced at the sleeping man, still curled around his son before clicking into the video.

Nothing could have prepared Eddie from the way his heart melted while watching the few seconds long clip.

The clip started with Buck walking into the bathroom, phone held high in one hand as he looked straight into the mirror. Christopher was giggling in his arms, looking up at Buck with pure joy on his adorable features, his curls bouncing as he laughed. Buck had a stern look on his face, muscles strained and highlight by the light of his bathroom. He stared dead into the mirror before mouthing along with the audio.

‘This my baby’, Buck mouthed, glancing down at Chris before glancing back up, ‘and AIN’T NOBODY GONNA TOUCH HIM’.

Eddie watched as Buck tried to keep a straight face but as the audio cut off, Chris burst into loud beautiful peals of laughter that no sane person could resist at least smiling at. Buck’s face went from stern to lighting up like the sun. His mouth open as he laughed, blue eyes crinkling as he bowed backwards slightly, holding Chris closer to him before it cut out.

Eddie bit down on his fist, trying to stifle his giggles in fear of waking his boys.

And then he noticed the view count. In the few hours since Buck had gotten a Tiktok and posted this clip, it had been viewed a thousand times.

However, as the video played again, Eddie forgot about the views and likes. His eyes and heart set on watching the man he was hopelessly in love with claim his son as his baby before bursting into laughter over and over again.

2.

The second Tiktok Buck posted came straight to Eddie’s phone rather than through a text message.

After seeing how happy it had made Chris, and by extension the rest of his found family, Buck had stated he was going to keep making goofy video’s for fun.

After the day of calls they had, Eddie could use some of Buck’s goody humour to the stress of the day off his shoulders before bed.

Their last call had been a huge fire at an apartment complex. The complex had been ten stories with at least four apartments on each, the structure had been weakened by a small earthquake earlier that month. Meaning that when a resident in the middle floor left her candles lighting after a cleanse and fallen asleep with an open bottle of nail varnish remover knocked onto the floor, it had quickly become unstable.

If the heat and flames weren’t enough of a stressor, Eddie had lost Buck somewhere on the seventh floor on his way out of the building. He had thought the younger was right behind him after clearing the floor and getting the call from Bobby to evacuate. However, when he glanced behind him halfway down the stairs between the ground level and first floor, Buck was no where to be found. Panic had grasped him instantly as he made to go back up the stairs before Bobby had run in and pulled him out. They had watched in fear and horror as the building started to collapse at the top with no sign of Buck.

However, in true Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley fashion, the younger had stumbled out at the last second. His mask pressed to the face of a small girl about the same age as Christopher, face covered in soot and grime, limping on his bad leg. If Eddie had been panicked before, nothing compared to watching Hen and Chimney stitch up a cut on Buck’s arm that wouldn’t stop bleeding due to the last of the blood thinners still in his system.

So when a notification from Tiktok popped up on his phone stating that LAFD-DisasterBoy had posted a new video, Eddie had sunk into his bed, rolling onto his stomach as he squished a pillow between his chest and the bed, resting his cheek against his arm as he watched his phone load up the video.

Eddie was not prepared for the sight of Buck sitting on his bed with tousled curls and soot still streaked across his cheeks. The low lighting of his loft making his face seem more boyish and rugged, the curls softened it a little as did his eyes, bright blue as always. He had a cheeky grin on his face.

Eddie tried and failed to not focus on the fact that Buck was shirtless.

The audio this time started with just some instrumental beats. Writing popped up on the screen and Eddie tore his gaze away from tanned collar bones to read what it stated.

‘ _Did I have a good day at work_?’ appeared in a white text box across the screen, followed by Buck mouthing ‘Nope’ along with the deep voice in the audio, his eyes downcast as he did.

‘ _Was there a huge apartment fire that put my team and others in danger_ ’, Buck glanced at the camera, mouthing ‘Yep’, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

‘ _Did my team get hurt’_ , Buck smiled, shaking his head adorably, mouthing ‘Nope’ again.

‘ _Did I get hurt?_ ’, Buck nervously touched his left thumb to the side of his nose, mouthing ‘Yep’, before showing the camera the bandage on his arm.

‘ _Were my team happy with my actions?_ ’, Buck shook his head rapidly, eyes wide, mouthing, ‘Nope’ while making an X shape with his arms across his chest.

‘ _Did I get lectured by all four of them_?’, Buck pouted, biting his lip as he mouthed ‘Yep!’.

‘ _Do I regret being a firefighter and getting hurt_?’. This time Buck grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest as he smiled cutely and mouthed ‘Nope’.

The last part of the video changed from Buck to a picture of the 118 in uniform, arms around each other and covered in dirt, soot and sweat after a different call that had been taken by a news agency.

‘ _Do I love my fire-fam?_ ’ it read, before switching back to Buck holding the pillow, cuddling it sleepily His big blue eyes filled with a soft adoration as he yawned the last ‘Yep’, before smiling at the camera once more.

Eddie didn’t have to check the views or comments to know that this video would be a hit.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he tossed his phone to the other side of the bed, groaning when the audio started again. He tried not to think of Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley’s cuteness or his attractive clavicle as he buried his face in his pillows.

3.

‘Eddie had been right about Buck’s second Tiktok blowing up. Buck insisted that it was due to people wanting to know more about the LAFD.

Hen insisted it was because Buck was a himbo who was allergic to shirts and thirst trapped his audience. Buck had stared at her in confusion before turning to ask Eddie to explain what Hen was saying.

When an alarm went off, interrupting that possible conversation, Eddie grappled with the thought that he may just start going to church again because God had thrown him a save.

It didn’t take long before Buck had started making Tiktok’s once every week or so. Updating his followers on the fire-fam, on his workouts and more importantly, doing the weirdest and silliest things he could find on the app in order to make Chris and the other fire kids smile.

Even May had texted him stating her friends were all talking about the LAFD-DisasterBoy. One girl had even asked May for Buck’s number when they realised Buck was basically her step-brother. Buck had turned an adorable shade of pink when she had told him that she was fighting off girls and some guys, in order to protect her big brothers honour.

Despite his growing popularity on the app, Eddie was not prepared for the video that Chris showed him on a Saturday afternoon while out at the park.

The video was taken inside the firehouse. Hen and Buck grinned at each other, standing between two of the fire trucks. They did a complicated handshake before turning to face whoever was holding the camera (Eddie would bet his house it was Chim).

And then the music started.

Eddie tried not to have a heart attack in front of his son in the middle of children’s park when he heard ‘I’m a savage..’.

Eddie’s mouth went dry and he was pretty sure from the look Chris was giving him that his kid knew exactly what he felt for Buck if his smirk was anything to go by.

There, immortalized in video, was Evan Buckley, dancing in his tight LAFD uniform along side Hen who Eddie, if he was honest, completely forgot was even in the video once Buck started moving his hips.

Eddie watched as he moved with the song, each step executed perfectly. Including body rolls and sideways hip pops that had Buck’s ass proudly on display in his tight pants. Eddie honestly didn’t know how he worked emergency’s without them ripping.

The entire way Buck had a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying putting his dancing skills to use for once.

The song came near its end, Buck raising his arms in front of his chest, biting his lower lip and looking at the camera as he began grinding his hips in a circle before the video ended.

Eddie decided in that moment that Hen was going on his To Kill List for teaching Buck how to dance to that.

‘Daddy?’

‘Yeah buddy?’

‘If you don’t ask Buck out I think…. think some of the people in his comments will’

4.

The next of Buck’s videos that Eddie gets to see is a lot tamer compared to the dancing he had posted days before.

It’s the middle of another twelve hour shift, Buck had a medical appointment to check up on the progress of his leg. Just a routine check with his physical therapist to ensure that two months after his all clear, everything was still going right.

He’d agreed to pick Chris up from Abuela’s and bring him back to Eddie’s to prep for the Diaz-Buckley weekly movie night.

Eddie was relaxing on the couch in the loft, watching Chim and Jensen compete at some virtual firefighter game on the screen. A few others were scattered around, talking or just resting while waiting on a call. It had been a relatively quiet day and no one wanted to jinx the team by acting too energetic or wishing for something to do.

‘Hey Eds, you need to see this’, Hen smiled softly, throwing herself into the free seat beside him. He hummed in acknowledgement, dragging his eyes from the screen to Hen. She was smiling softly at her phone, tilting the screen towards Eddie so he could see what she had been watching.

‘He just posted it ten minutes ago, Karen texted it to me along with fifty love hearts over how insanely cute this is’, Hen chuckled, handing Eddie her phone so he could click into Buck’s latest video.

The first thing he notices is that his living room floor is covered in blankets and pillows.

Then he sees his boys (and god he mentally has to reprimand himself because Buck isn’t his). They are in the middle of the pile of blankets. Chris is balancing on his crutches, he’s leaning back against Buck’s two hands and Buck is on his knees, making himself smaller.

He focus’s back on the video, stifling his laugh as the audio plays, turning it up with the buttons at the edge of Hen’s phone.

‘Can’t you go any faster’, Buck mouths, his face strained as he pretends to fail at pushing Christopher’s weight off him, allowing his arms to falter and slowly letting Chris lean back further on him.

Chris is laughing as he mouths the words, ‘Oh no, gravity is increasing on me’, dropping one of his crutches to bring his hand to his forehead, leaning back further against Buck.

‘No it’s not’, pouts Buck, pushing Chris to mostly stand for a second, looking annoyed but still supporting him so Chris doesn’t fall. Chris shakes his head, throwing what Buck calls the ‘Diaz death glare’ back at Buck, mouthing ‘It is too Lilo, the same thing happened yesterday’.

Buck struggles again, letting Chris’s weight push him backwards as Chris throws his body back onto him. Buck scowls before feigning surprise and toppling to the floor with Christopher sitting on his stomach, looking triumphant as he gazes at his Buck.

‘You rotten sister! Your butt is crushing me!!’, Buck cries, his body wiggling under a laughing Chris whose curls are bouncing with each shake as Buck pouts and tries to push him off as the video ends.

‘Damn Diaz, that is one seriously cute family you have man’, Blake smiles, patting his shoulder from where he had walked behind the couch to watch the video.

Eddie purposefully ignored Hen’s looks as he handed her back her phone, smiling up at Blake.

‘Thanks man, they really are the best’.

5.

Eddie unknowingly had guest starred in one of Buck’s Tiktok’s. At the time he hadn’t even realized Buck was filming anything. He was coming off of a 24 hour shift, his eyes barely open as he walked to his locker, pulling his shirt over his head before grabbing his bag and walking off.

He remembers Buck looking at him, eyes filled with an emotion too complex for Eddie’s tired brain to read. He had simply smiled at him, ruffling Buck’s wet curls before disappearing to get in his car and home to bed.

He had collapsed straight after getting in the door of his bedroom. Face planting his bed, jeans and boots still on before giving into sleep.

He’d woken up six hours later to the sound of Carla and Chris in his kitchen and his phone trying to vibrate to its death in his pocket.

Grunting tiredly, angry at having been pulled from dreams of soft lips and sweet smiles and pink birthmark he placed comforting kisses to, he pulled it free of his jean’s pockets. The group chat entitled ‘Evan Buckley Defense Squad’ was blowing up. Most of the messages were Hen and Chimney sending screaming emojis. There was one from Athena asking Eddie if he had checked his phone, one from Bobby stating check Bucks account.

The scariest was one from Maddie. It simply stated, ‘Your move Diaz’.

Eddie pulled himself into a sitting position, hands shaking with anxiety over Maddie’s text before opening Buck’s account to see a new video at the top of the screen.

The backdrop was of the station locker room and it had been posted about fiver hours ago. An hour after they had gotten off work and Eddie was already deep into his midday sleep.

Buck was sitting on the bench, his phone balanced in of the boot hubs across from the lockers. The song playing was one Eddie recognized from scrolling through the app with Chris. It was used by Tiktoker’s to let their followers get to know them and answer basic questions that constantly came up in comments.

It started with the person singing ‘My name, my age, my favorite color’. Buck pointed to various corners of the screen, different coloured texts boxes appearing in time with the music stating the answers. Buck, 27, and pink as he pointed at his tight pink sweater, he was wearing that Eddie adored. It made him look soft and sweet.

The song continued, ‘My height’, followed by Buck smiling as 6’2 appeared on the screen. Next was his star sign which Eddie knew off by heart was Gemini.

Eddie noticed that while this was happening, he had stumbled into the frame, pulling his shirt off and on again before turning, bag in hand to face Buck.

He watched, almost in horror, at the soft way he gazed at Buck and how Buck’s gaze turned to him instinctively. He watched as his hand lifted to comb and the ruffle Buck’s hair gently, his smile and eyes giving away every thought and emotion he had buried inside in relation to Evan Buckley just as the audio continued,

‘Do I have a lover’.

Buck turned back to the camera as Eddie left, eyes downcast, raising a hand to cup his own neck before glancing up. The words ‘not yet…’, flashing at the bottom of the screen, taking Eddie’s breath away.

The video continued to play stating Bucks nationality and showing a picture of the 118 and their families from the surprise Christmas he organised as the things that inspire him. But Eddie’s mind was caught on the ‘not yet…’. It was replaying the soft, loving way Buck had turned to him, the way his eyes had closed in content for half a second when Eddie played with his hair. The disappointment when Eddie had left, not noticing the song playing the locker room as Buck filmed his video.

And if there was one thing he was taking from Buck’s latest video; it was that Evan Buckley was just as disgustingly cluelessly in love with Eddie as Eddie was with him.

Maybe it was time he took Chris’s advice and asked him out.

+1

Eddie had been determined after Bucks last Tiktok that he was going to ask him out. It was his move after Buck had basically laid his hope bare to the thousands of strangers that had followed LAFD-DisasterBoy.

However, the world and Eddie’s brain were cruel mistresses. They were determined to keep Buck from his grasp when all he thought about before falling asleep was how much happier he and Chris would be if Buck was there to kiss them both goodnight and wake them in the morning.

The week had been filled with absurd back to back calls. From kids stuck in drains to more apartment fires.

On top of that Buck had been sick, calling out of work on of the days with a stomach bug after volunteering with Bobby at a local youth center. Bobby had also gotten sick and Captain Han had made a brief appearance for 48 hours.

This had been the first shift they had together since the video had been posted to Buck’s Tiktok. Again, it had been back to back calls and Eddie’s mind telling him that since Buck was acting as usual that maybe it was a joke. That he couldn’t have wanted him that way.

It was the end of shift before Eddie got a chance to speak with Buck, confirming their plans for the Diaz-Buckley movie night. Buck had beamed at him, nodding eagerly and whining about how much he missed Christopher.

Buck had paused mid-conversation, a look on his face telling Eddie he had just had an idea. He could feel the apprehension building already.

This idea was either going to be one of Bucks genius one or a possible threat to his of Bucks health.

‘What’s on your mind there. Buckaroo?’, Hen asked for Eddie, closing her locker as Buck shrugged his hoodie back off. He placed it on top of his bag on the bench, leaving him in a tight black henley, and his low hanging sweatpants that had featured in one too many dreams of Eddies.

‘Is the old fire-pole still installed in the back? I know we don’t use it, but I have had this Tiktok song stuck in my head all day and just had an idea for a new post. I’m off the next two days so it’s now or never’, Buck smiled, beginning to stretch out his arms and legs in preparation for whatever he had planned, ‘You don’t mind waiting for me do you Eds? My car is in the shop, so I thought I’d ride with you. Hen, can you take my phone and film it for me?’.

‘What are you planning to do with the pole Buckley?’, Chimney smirked, glancing at Eddie who had frozen in place at the mere idea of Buck anyway near a structure resembling a pole.

Buck was on the ground now, stretching out his legs as he threw a mischievous smirk up at Chim and Hen, pointedly not looking at Eddie as he answered.

‘I have this song, you know, ‘Somebody come get her, she dancing like a stripper’, stuck in my head all shift’ he smiled, clapping his hands as he stood, ‘And in college my friends dared me to take a pole fitness class and I really enjoyed it. I even go every odd week when not on shift to keep up the skills. Might be fun to make video too, give my followers some of that Magic Buck’.

Eddie squeezed his eyes closed. He tried to contain the whine that wanted to tear out of his throat. There was no God. Or if there was it enjoyed seeing him suffer.

‘Oh man, this I got to see’, Chim cackled, grabbing Eddie by the shoulders and steering him after Hen and Buck who were quickly making their way to the back room where the fire-pole still stood. When Chim shoved Eddie through the door, Buck was testing the strength of the pole, lifting himself horizontally into the air before lowering and shooting Hen a thumbs up.

Before Eddie could even utter a prayer to save his soul or beg to be excluded from the display that would surely leave his son an orphan due to the hotness of one Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley, the song started playing and Hen was recording.

He watched as Buck walked towards the pole, circling it and throwing a cheeky wink at the camera. Chimney had his fist shoved into his mouth, tears of laughter threatening to spill while Eddie was clenching his fist in the material of his jeans and listing the names of Saints while watch Buck body roll against the pole before lifting himself into the air.

His thighs, his gorgeously sculpted thighs hugged the pole like Eddie wished they would his waist was Buck pulled himself higher. He stretched one leg out, curling the other tighter to the pole before letting himself lean backwards, biting his lip and looking straight at the camera.

And Eddie, Eddie was moving before he even registered it. His brain had shut down and his body was on autopilot as he stalked towards Buck. He could see the surprise on his face from where he still lay horizontally in the air, one hand and thigh holding him up with sheer strength.

Eddie placed his hand over the one Buck was using to support himself and bent a knee, using his own thigh to support Buck’s back before cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him. He could feel Buck exhale in shock and delight, his free hand scrambling to catch in Eddie’s hair.

Without breaking the kiss, Eddie lowered Buck to the ground using his thigh before picking him up and wrapping those long legs with their strong thighs around his waist and walking Buck out of the room while Chim and Hen watched in shock.

He shoved Buck up against a wall, breaking the kiss to press his forehead to Buck’s. Allowing his brain to come back online after kidnapping and kissing the man he was in love with during his Tiktok video.

‘So I may have just ruined your video but I find it really hard to care when you kiss like that’, Eddie smirked, his voice low as Buck shivered before returning the look and pressing a kiss to his nose.

‘It took you long enough. Take me home Eddie’.

*

In the end it turned out that the finished product was even better than Buck had hoped for.

Eddie watched as Buck edited the video with his back pressed to Eddie’s chest from where they sat in bed, warm sheets pulled up around them. Eddie’s arm snug around Buck’s waist as if it had always belonged there, his chin resting on Buck’s shoulder.

‘I think this is my favorite video of yours, mi amor’, he smiled, pressing a kiss to the warm tan skin of Buck’s shoulder.

‘Yeah’, Buck smiled, turning to press a kiss to Eddie’s cheekbone, ‘It’s mine too’.

On screen Eddie was carrying Buck away from the pole as the music continued to play, theirs smiles obvious from where their mouths met in a kiss. The song cut off and just as you thought it was the end of the video, the camera flipped around to a smug, laughing Hen as she simply stated,

‘I guess somebody came and got him, sorry Tiktok’.

It went viral.


End file.
